


[Art] Touching Down

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy Unlimited
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Kigen Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa prepares for Kigen Arts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Touching Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chacusha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacusha/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> Anything Lisa-centric. I really like Lisa as a Monk and a Kigen Arts user, and sometimes felt her skills were underutilized in the anime, so would LOVE anything showcasing them. I also really like her character design, but feel like her proportions are wonky, so feel like she could benefit from being drawn by a fanartist. Her relationship to Leviathan or her mother would be interesting to see more of too. I'm also a big sucker for the Lisa/Kaze pairing (prompts: Lisa having trouble acknowledging most of her feelings, especially ones dealing with love; mentally comparing Kaze with Makenshi; protectiveness). A crossover with Tifa would be interesting too (as I think they're kind of similar characters). So yeah, take one of the above and run with it.


End file.
